Caos
by MeninaAzul
Summary: 'É dito que algo tão pequeno como o bater das asas de uma borboleta pode causar um tufão do outro lado do mundo" Teoria do Caos.


**Tenho algumas histórias baseadas no universo HP, mas nunca as publiquei realmente, enfim, esta é uma delas.**

**Não tenho direito autoral sobre nenhum personagem dessa história.**

** fins lucrativos.**

**Aproveitem ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**As coisas que fazemos. **

_''É dito que algo tão pequeno como o bater das asas de uma borboleta pode causar um tufão do outro lado do mundo"_  
**Teoria do Caos**

Levou novamente aos lábios o café amargo, o ponteiro marcava quase o fim do seu horário livre, em breve, Gina teria que voltar ao St . Mungu's. A falta de açúcar na bebida fez seu estômago rodopiar novamente, o sabor incrivelmente ruim contrastava com as bebidas doces que sua mãe geralmente fazia, as lembranças retornavam livremente, embora se esforçasse para se concentrar na sua atual vida e em qualquer coisa que nela pudesse se distrair e estagnar o processo de recordação.

Tornou a bater freneticamente os dedos na mesa a sua frente, o som do tamborilar a acalmava. Voltou a pensar sobre sua paciente em estado terminal, um breve suspiro atravessou seus lábios resignados, envolver-se sentimentalmente com um paciente não era bom sinal naquele momento. Talvez fosse melhor pedir transferência para outra ala, mas sempre que surgia oportunidade para tal mudança, desistia rapidamente. Sua paciente tornara-se tão importante, que Gina passava horas em sua companhia após seu turno, sentava-se ao seu lado e lia todos os dias o jornal, por vezes, penteava seu cabelo grisalho até o mesmo tornar-se uma cortina de seda. Se lhe contasse há alguns anos atrás que aquela paciente seria a pessoa que mais teria importância em sua vida, Gina teria rido.

Quando voltou ao hospital, tornou a auxiliar o Dr. Sterman com suas pacientes, as horas passaram mais rápido do que gostaria.

-Gina, você precisa descansar. –os olhos de Sterman caíram preocupados sobre a garota. –Olhe para você...já fazem cinco meses que não tira uma única folga sequer e fica sempre até tarde trabalhando. Estou preocupado. –fitou a garota de forma quase paternal, Gina forçou um sorriso tentando confortá-lo.

-Eu estou bem, Dr. Sterman...eu realmente estou bem. –mentiu.

-Eu preciso de minha melhor enfermeira saudável, Sra. Weasley. –sorriu. –Você necessita de uma boa noite de sono, querida. Descanse. –ela assentiu rapidamente, despediram-se em um rápido aceno.

Gina pensou realmente em seguir o conselho do homem, porém, ao passar pelo quarto 15, seus pés automaticamente desaceleraram, deu alguns passos para trás, a porta ao seu lado chamativa, convidando-a a entrar.

* * *

_Quando Gina soube que cuidaria de Narcisa Malfoy, seu primeiro pensamento foi de desistir de tudo aquilo, não suportava mais fingir, tudo só pioraria na presença daquela mulher, cuja família sempre odiara a sua, pensou em desistir da promessa que fizera ao pai e ir de bom grado para Askaban. A primeira vez que ficaram sozinhas em um quarto hospitalar, sentiu medo e receio em se apresentar, mesmo que não fosse preciso, pelo olhar avaliador da mulher, ela já sabia quem era a garota de cabelos flamejantes e nariz coberto por sardas. Nas primeiras semanas, para alívio de Gina, não houve palavras por parte de Narcisa, os olhos eram dois blocos de gelo, sem expressão alguma. Aos poucos, Gina sentia a necessidade freqüente de fazer aquela mulher reagir, fosse para sorrir ou gritar com ela. Conversava todos os dias com sua paciente pouco amistosa, ainda que essa nunca respondesse, a levava no jardim do hospital embora Narcisa se agarrasse a cama como um gato temeroso por água. Às vezes, sussurrava canções para acalmá-la em suas crises nervosas._

_A primeira vez em que Narcisa falou com ela, fora numa quarta-feira chuvosa, Gina lia o Profeta Diário em voz alta, quando um pequeno suspiro escapou de sua boca, metade da garota era surpresa e a outra metade era pavor, a folha fina do jornal deslizou lentamente por seus dedos que tremiam compulsivamente, Gina esquecera que dia era aquele, fazia cinco anos que tudo começara. Os olhos da mulher caíram para foto no jornal em frente a ela, e novamente, para o rosto horrorizado da garota a sua frente._

_"VIDA LONGA AO BRUXO QUE ESTABELECEU UMA NOVA ERA DE PROGRESSO E PUREZA DE SANGUE"- o jornal parecia gritar o enunciado no quarto silencioso e sufocante._

_Gina ficara tão pálida e sem reação que se assustou ao perceber que Narcisa a fitava arduamente, deu um pulo da cadeira para sair do quarto, antes que se dissolvesse em lágrimas diante de uma aliada ao Lorde das Trevas. Fora só alguns segundos depois de se levantar, que a ruiva percebeu uma das mãos da mulher apertando seu braço, Gina estremeceu com o toque, tornando o mesmo mais suave com sua reação._

_-Sinto muito, menina. –a voz de Narcisa ecoou rouca. –Por sua família._

_Algo leve e quente fez cócegas em sua bochecha, só então a ruiva percebeu que estava chorando._

_Tudo mudou, eventualmente._

* * *

"Basta ver se ela está bem, então irei embora, apenas isso", alertou mentalmente. Quando entrou no quarto, sentiu o cheiro da orquídea que havia deixado na noite anterior, aproximou-se da cama da mulher que tinha os olhos fechados em uma expressão serena que Gina não via há muito tempo nela. "Ela só fica assim quando ele vem". Draco Malfoy: O último Malfoy lucidamente vivo. Sua visita fazia bem para ela, após sua presença, a mulher tinha menos crises insanas por um bom período, por vezes seu cérebro era estimulado e Narcisa se lembrava de coisas que parecia ter esquecido permanentemente. Sempre que ele a visitava, a ruiva arrumava uma desculpa para cuidar de outro paciente a três andares de distância. Ela não saberia dizer qual seria sua reação ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo após a batalha em Hogwarts.

-Ginevra, achei que não viria hoje. –a mulher abriu os olhos, um pequeno sorriso de alívio esboçando seus lábios finos.

-Por Merlin! Não me chame assim. –disse rindo, tocou o rosto da mulher, verificando se tinha febre.

-Não sei por que não gosta. –acrescentou com o cenho franzido. –É um belo nome. –Gina sorriu, revirando os olhos.

-Você está radiante esta noite, Narcisa. Sem febre ou olheiras, está ótima. –a mulher sorriu em resposta.

-Draco, ele esteve aqui esta manhã. –murmurou animada.

"Ah! Claro..." pensou mal-humorada.

-Bem, se isso lhe deixa feliz, me faz feliz também. –respondeu envolvendo as mãos da mulher com as suas.

-Sei que você o evita...-o sorriso de Narcisa morreu. –Não lhe culpo por isso, mas Draco nem sempre foi assim...

"Assim como? Desprezível, egoísta, assassino?", engoliu em seco comprimindo os lábios em uma linha reta.

-Um monstro, é isso que Lúcio e eu o tornamos...Draco. –lágrimas pesadas desceram pelo rosto da Sra. Malfoy.

-Não é culpa sua, Narcisa! –disse tão alto que assustou até a si mesma. –As coisas que fazemos. –murmurou tristemente. –São escolhas.

-Nem tudo é branco e preto, Ginevra. Às vezes, não existem escolhas, não quando fazemos para proteger quem amamos. – no mesmo instante, Arthur veio na mente da garota.

-Às vezes, eu nem sei mais quem sou. –confessou quase inaudível. –Eu faço coisas que...eu me sinto uma covarde. – os olhos fixaram-se em um ponto qualquer, sentiu as bochechas queimarem por ser tão fraca. Ela não era Harry, nem Hermione ou Rony.

-Você é uma tola, não uma covarde...se fosse, já teria enlouquecido vivendo neste mundo, estaria aqui.- a mulher apontou para a cama. – No meu lugar.

Gina sentiu uma onda de ternura por Narcisa naquele momento. Ela não era como Molly, que exalava conforto e carinho, mas a mulher enferma ao seu lado, tinha momentos de insanidade e mesmo assim, era elegante e forte.

-Gostaria de poder ficar aqui. –disse apertando as mãos de sua paciente em um ato de necessidade.

-Não fuja da realidade, Gina.

-Não há nada lá fora! Não há nada pelo que lutar, está acabado. –o desespero tomava conta de seu corpo.

Despediu-se de Narcisa pouco antes do toque de recolher imposto pelo Ministério da Magia. Ao abrir a porta que dividia o St. Mungu's e a rua, o vento gelado percorreu violentamente o rosto de Gina. O céu era tão escuro e espesso que mal se viam estrelas, as poucas pessoas que ainda andavam pelas ruas buscavam ser rápidas para chegarem a suas casas. Havia cartazes por todos os lados de Voldemort como o herói do mundo bruxo, mesmo que se quisesse desviar olhos daquilo, na rádio do Ministério, ouvia-se a voz do Supremo ecoando pela Inglaterra todos os dias com seus discursos falaciosos.

Estava tão ansiosa por chegar em seu velho apartamento que Gina não percebeu uma pequena sombra vir de encontro a ela, quase derrubando-a no chão. Era um garotinho, os cabelos tão negros e olhos verdes a fizeram lembrar-se de alguém.

Antes que ela reagisse, a criança recolheu algo que deixara cair no chão com o impacto, alguns metros à direita, uma mulher o chamava.

-Desculpe, senhorita. –mas sua voz infantil foi levemente abafada pela máscara prateada e cadavérica que colocou no rosto, um grito estrangulado formou-se na garganta de Gina, seus lábios entreabriram-se em descrença. O pequeno comensal tinha em punho um pequeno galho que imitava uma varinha, estava extasiado com suas vestes negras. O garoto voltou correndo ao lado da outra mulher, orgulhoso de si mesmo, como uma criança qualquer que veste a fantasia de seu herói favorito.

O coração da ruiva pulava em seu peito, respirou fundo tentando conter o enjôo, tornou a caminhar em passos largos e angustiados, os dedos colados nas palmas das mãos em punhos de ferro. A imagem da criança voltava a sua mente em relâmpagos, sua risada repetindo em sua cabeça.

Voltou a fitar o cartaz nos muros cinzentos, Voldemort parecia debochar de sua desgraça. Entre todas as loucuras e erros que poderia cometer em sua vida, nada era comparado ao seguinte ato: fincou os dedos em um dos cartazes, rasgando-lhe ao meio. Ali. A céu aberto. No coração da supremacia de Tom Riddle. A alegria súbita preencheu seu corpo de forma tão poderosa que Gina tornou a rasgar a imagem do bruxo em menores partes.

Poderia morrer naquele momento, ser torturada até enlouquecer ou levada à Askaban para ser beijada por dementadores todos os dias. Sorriu aliviada, tremendo em adrenalina.

Fechou os olhos esperando pela chegada dos comensais, mas eles nunca vieram.

* * *

**Comente se chegou até aqui e se acha que devo continuar =)**


End file.
